Ouran High School Host Club: Can you face Fate?
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: One day, Haruhi and her little brother Ion, both scholarship students at exclusive Ouran High school, breaks an 80,000 case that belongs to the “Host Club”, a mysterious campus group consisting of six super-rich and gorgeous guys. To pay back...


Summary: One day, Haruhi and her little brother Ion, both scholarship students at exclusive Ouran High school, breaks an $80,000 case that belongs to the "Host Club", a mysterious campus group consisting of six super-rich (and gorgeous) guys. To pay back the damages, the siblings are forced to work for the club, and it's there that they discover just how wealthy the members are and how different the rich are from everybody else…

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash backs_

**Haruhi and Ion's shared thoughts**

**A/N- This is a crossover with Tales of the Abyss. Ion is one of the characters from the game. If you are curious to see what he looks like or his bio type in on Google "Fon Master Ion" or "tales of the abyss"**

………….

Episode 1

………….

(Top Floor, South Wing…)

"Four libraries and the place is still too crowded!" Haruhi said with a bit of anger in her voice as she was in a grumpy mood.

"Don't worry Haruhi-chan; I am sure there is a place we can study." Ion said as he stared down at his big sister, his emerald green eyes, holding a gentle yet worried look as he tried to calm his elder sibling down.

"But Ion-chan! I mean, if you don't want to study, just go home. Is everyone here just coasting?" Haruhi said letting out an angry yet tired sigh.

"Um…maybe they want to spend time with their friends?" Ion put in a bit meekly as he eeped at his sister's annoyed look, 'Maybe I shouldn't get on her edgy side today…' he thought a bit nervously.

………….

(The unused music room at the end of the north hallway)

"Music room 3?" Ion read the sign curious as he watched Haruhi open the double doors.

"Maybe there won't be anyone in here…let us hope Ion-chan…" Haruhi muttered as she opened the double doors.

'I sought the quiet…instead I found the HOST CLUB!' Haruhi thought with a blank stare as flowers appeared out of nowhere.

Ion stared at the six very handsome men and had a confused look, "Erm…"

"Welcome." Greeted the young blonde male in the middle of the other boys.

Haruhi was up against the door her heart beating like crazy as she was pale, 'Men! Good-Looking men! Oh gosh…' she thought like crazy.

"Erm…ah…hello?" Ion said a bit nervously as he kept on a calm gentle smile, giving Haruhi a concerned look, 'Is she alright?'

"It's two guys!!" two young twins said with pouts.

"Men are valuable patrons, too, so stifle it." The young man who had been sitting down in the chair stood by Haruhi and Ion, his hand held out to them, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club…Haruhi and Ion Fujioka, scholarship students! You two are rare creatures in this place!"

Haruhi looked over flustered and a bit confused, "Huh…? Um…were…"

………….

**The Private Ouran Institute…Lineage counts first, money a close second. The wealthy are blessed with idle hours… **

…**And six handsome especially idle students have formed the host club… to entertain females also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time. **

**It is an elegant institution unique to this ultra-upper-crust high school.**

………….

"It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture…and that two scholarship students would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through let alone achieve anything." Said a black haired young man with glasses.

"If no one knows you both, it's an uphill climb to get noticed know what I mean?" the young blonde boy said.

Haruhi was a bit pale as she stared at this young man, "Thanks loads…huh?"

"I beg your pardon…?" Ion asked softly a bit confused at the strange young man in front of him as he edged towards Haruhi a bit.

Haruhi let her eyes roam to her little brother, 'He is normally very polite and bold and very blunt yet oblivious…it is odd to see him act like this.'

Before Haruhi and Ion could blink their shoulders were grabbed by the strange young male.

"In short, you two are a trail blazer!!!" The blonde male declared as he took an elegant stance roses blooming around with sparkles.

"Welcome, paupers to the realm of wealthy. Top students in your class, yet you're poorer than a church mouse. Some may call you both a weed or despise your low-class status!! Fact is everyone will! There's nothing wrong with poverty of course. You're both crusaders, and a crusader only needs one thing—a reckless heart!!"

Haruhi's hair was slightly a mess as she was sweating at the idiocy of the young man next to her, "No need to make…a big deal of it." She muttered darkly.

"A reckless heart? Is he making fun of us?" Ion asked with a small frown as he tried to shrug the hand off his shoulder.

"Of course, we heard the rumor you're a man lover…" The strange young man continued on.

"Wot? Man lover?!" Haruhi gasped alarmed.

"E-Eh…? You mean…um gay?" Ion asked flushing a slight shade of red as he gripped the edge of his long dress like shirt.

"What type do you both prefer? Wild man? Boy Lolita? Or…am I more your style? How about it?" The young male said as he leaned close to Ion's face.

"Yikes!" Haruhi said alarmed as she stared at the scene.

Ion was in a state of slight shock, as he just stared at the young male, '"E-EH!?"

Haruhi quickly snapped into attention, "No, it's not like that- -" she was cut off by a tug on her arm at the same moment she snatched Ion away from the odd blonde male.

"Are you both really crusaders Haru? Ion? Do you have tales of rescuing princesses? I love those!" said a small blonde haired boy with a happy smile.

"Who you callin' Haru?!" Haruhi snapped in anger and annoyance as she held Ion to her.

"E-eh? H-Haruhi calm down!" Ion said a bit alarmed as his sister was stumbling backwards while holding him.

"Look, we were just trying to find a quiet place!!" Haruhi snapped in anger.

Ion noticed the young boy with the bunny was crying as an older male comforted him, 'Poor thing…'

Haruhi then exclaimed, "So excuse us…" she went slightly pale as Ion and her knocked back into something.

CRAAASH!

"Oh my…" Ion said as he steadied his sister and took in the sight of the broken vase, a bit miffed, "Did we do that?"

"That wave was by rune. It was to be featured item in the next school auction…" One of the twins started.

"The bidding was going to start at $80,000, but I don't think it'll fetch that now…" The other finished

"$80,000EEEP!" Haruhi said alarmed her entire body bristling in shock, her face very alarmed and pale.

"Oh dear…that is very bad…but I assure you we can try and pay it back…" Ion said holding his hands up in a nervous yet calming gesture, his eyes showing calm yet a panic look.

"I…I'll pay for it! We'll pay for it!" Haruhi panted in alarm and calmed down slightly as Ion placed a hand on her arm.

"You bet you will, but how?!" One twin said.

"You can't even afford a uniform!" The other finished

"Well…Tamaki? How shall we handle this?" Asked the glasses clad young man.

"Who cares anyone?!" Haruhi said mad

"All our father could offer us were these hand-me-down sweaters…" Ion said softly and let his head fall onto Haruhi's shoulder, he was getting tired quickly.

Haruhi turned her head slight, 'Uh-oh his health is acting up…this stress isn't good!'

"Fujioka…you both are familiar with the saying…"when in Rome, do as the Romans do"? And this- - "If you don't have the cash, pay with your carcass"?!" Tamaki said pointing at them a sudden change in attitude.

"EH?!" Haruhi gasped in shock, alarm, panic, and defeat.

Ion just closed his eyes letting out a small tired sigh, 'Oh dear…'

"As of today, you both are the host club's dogsbodys!" Tamaki finished

'Mother…This is just too much!" Haruhi though as she totally went blank.

Ion gave a small giggle at his sister's expression.

………….

**A/N-**

**Well this was a prologue of my new Ouran High School Host club Xover with Tales of the Abyss.**

**Fon Master Ion and Sync the Tempest are my favs in ToA then Guy and then Jade.**

**Anyways hope this is okay! Review if you want.**

**Spirit of Ryuu**


End file.
